Skream
Oliver Jones, better known by his stage name, Skream, was born in London on the 1st of June 1986. One of dubstep's first and most prominent producers, he has played an important role in the genre's development. His debut album Skream! was released in 2006, and was followed up by Outside the Box in 2010. Skream is also a member of the dubstep super group Magnetic Man, along with fellow producers Benga and Artwork. The group released their self-titled debut album on 11 October 2010. 'Rise to Prominence:' As dubstep gained notice from conventional media such as The Guardian and Pitchfork Media, MIkes music started to take on a more melodic sound; less overtly influenced by the darker, UK garage. The 2005 Skream track "Midnight Request Line" has been described as "dubstep's most recognizable crossover hit," and has been praised by producers as diverse as grime producer Wiley, and minimal techno producer Ricardo Villalobos. The key change in the chorus, which The Wire has described as "an epic change of key and tempo that recall(s) the classicist mannerisms of Derrick May," has been credited as being a key factor in the evolution of a more melodic sound in the dubstep genre. Skream has released records on a variety of US record labels, such as Tempa, Tectonic, and Big Apple Records, including a self-titled album on the Tempa label. He has done few tracks with Niall Henshaw otherwise known as Spectrum. He has performed in Europe, the US, Australia, and Japan, as well as the UK. Skream used to host a weekly show on Rinse FM, called Stella Sessions. He now co-hosts the Skream and Benga Sessions. On 15 September 2008 Harmless released 'Watch The Ride' CD mixed by Skream, following on from artists like Scratch Perverts, Zinc and Goldie. On 2 October 2008 Skream featured in a fly on the wall German TV show 'Durch die Nacht mit...' alongside Drum and bass artist Goldie. In this he said he currently had writer's block, but he was working on music in other genres, also they talked about a Skream & Goldie collaboration that may be on the cards. Skreamizm Volume 5 was released in December 2008 In 2009, he rose to further prominence when his remix of "In for the Kill" by La Roux became firstly an underground hit in the early part of the year before bursting onto the mainstream, being used in promotional material for the 2010 video game Bayonetta. Also in 2009, Skream has completed further remixes for Bat For Lashes and Toddla T. In the summer of 2010, Skream released his second full-length album 'Outside the Box'. The record earned a score of 7 out of 10 from SPIN magazine. Also making records as a part of Magnetic Man. Magnetic Man is a live electronic music project consisting of dubstep producers and DJs Skream, Benga and Artwork. A number of online reports suggest that Skream has also been involved in a trance meets dubstep supergroup project called 'The Believers' that also involves Diplo, Armin Van Buuren and Tiesto. Together the four producers will release their debut single on Toolroom Records in June 2011. 'Discography:' Albums: *''Skream!'' (2006) *''Outside the Box'' (2010) EPs: *''The Judgement (w/ Benga)'' (2003) *''Hydro (w/ Benga)'' (2004) *''The Southside 1 EP'' (2006) *''The Southside 2 EP'' (2006) *''Skreamizm Vol. 1'' (2006) *''Skreamizm Vol. 2'' (2006) *''Acid People'' (2007) *''Skreamizm Vol. 3'' (2007) *''Skreamizm Vol. 4'' (2007) *''Skreamizm Vol. 5'' (Dec 2008) *''Skream EP'' (May 2011) Singles: *"Midnight Request Line" (2005) *"Bahl Fwd / Temptation" (2006) *"Dubstars, Vol. 2 EP" (2006) *"Never Warned / Plodder Remix" with MRK1 (2006) *"Tapped / Dutch Flowerz" (2006) *"Travels / Wise Men" (2006) *"Assumptions Remix / Clockwatching" (2007) *"Sub Island / Pass The Red Stripe" (2007) *"Hedd Banger / Percression" (2008) *"Burning Up/Memories of 3rd Base" (2009) *"Just Being Me/Murdera" (2009) *"Repercussions Of A Razor Blade/ A New Dawn" (2010) *No Future (Skreamix)/ Minimalistix" (2010) *"Shot Yourself In the Foot Again" featuring Example (2011) *"Where You Should Be" featuring Sam Frank (2011) Compilations: *Various Artists - Rinse 02 (Mixed by Skream) (2007) *Vartious Artists - [http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Watch_the_Ride_%28Skream_album%29&action=edit&redlink=1 Watch the Ride] (Mixed by Skream) (2008) Notable Freebies: *''Freeizm Vol. 1'' (2010) *''Freeizm Vol. 2'' (2010) *''Freeizm Vol. 3'' (2010) *''The Freeizm Album'' (2010) Remixes: 2005 *The Black Ghosts - "Some Way Through This" (Skream & Plastician Remix) *Pinch - "Punisher" (Skream's Heavy Duty Remix) 2006 *Digital Mystikz - "Ancient Memories" (Skream Remix) *Omen - "The Rise" (Skream Dubplate) *Qualifide - "Badman" (Skream Remix) 2007 *DJ Zinc - "Flim" (Skream Remix) *Marc Ashken - "Roots Dyed Dark" (Skream Remix) *Marc Ashken - "Size 3" (Skream Remix) *Klaxons - "It's Not Over Yet" (Skream Remix) *The Bug - "Poison" Dart (Skream Remix) *Dave Gahan - "Saw Something" (Skreamix) *David E. Sugar - "Oi Berlin, This Is London" (Oi This Doesn't Sound Like Skream Remix) *Landslide vs Slaughtermob - "Splurt" (Skream Remix) *MRK 1 - "Plodder" (Skream Remix) 2008 *Geiom - "Reminissin'" (Skream's 'Time Traveller' Refix) *12th Planet - "Control" (Skreamix) 2009 *Distance - "Night Vision" (Skream's 'So Nasty' Version) *Skunk Anansie - "I Can Drem" (Skreamix) *La Roux - "In for the Kill" (Skream's Let's Get Ravey Remix) *Bat For Lashes - "Pearls Dream" (Skream's Pour Another Glass of Champers Remix) *Toddla T featuring Benjamin Zephaniah and Joe Goddard - "Rebel" (Skream Remix) *Von D featuring Lady Phe Phe - "Show Me" (Skreamix) *Chromeo - "Night by Night" (Skream Remix) *Mackjiggah - "Assumptions" (Skream Mix) *Uzul - Rumble Inna Station (Skream Remix) 2010 *DJ Zinc - Inna Sound (Skream Remix) *DJ Zinc Ft Ms Dynamite - "Wile Out" *Deadmau5 - "Strobe" (Skream's Eyes Down Tribal Mix) *Donae'o - "Riot Music" (Skream Remix) *Katy B - "Lights On" (Skream Remix) *P Money - Left the room (Skream Remix) 2011 *Lethal Bizzle - "Pow 2011" (Skream Murky Mix) *David Lynch - "I Know" (Skream's Not So Ravey Remix) *Magnetic Man featuring John Legend - "Getting Nowhere" (Skream Remix) *Cassius - "I <3 U So" (Skream's Made Zdar Feel Like He Was 20 Again Remix) *Miles Kane - "Rearrange" (Skream Remix) Category:Dubstep Artists Category:Artists Category:British Artists